Wedding, Wedding, We're Going to Have a Wedding!
by Copper's Mama
Summary: incase the title didn't say it all, this is a sequel to my fic Roommates, where Daniel and Vala get married. Also a Sam/Cam pairing. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, or the characters, I'm just having fun with them

_Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, or the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

_This is a sequel to the fic Roommates. _

_This addition is purely fluff, a happier end to the previous story._

It was January first, one year after Vala had moved in with Daniel, one year after her first Christmas, one year after Daniel and the rest of the team had thrown her a surprise birthday party. One year after Daniel and Vala had made love for the first time.

Teal'c had sworn off alcohol for good after the Christmas party, and a few months later, Sam and Cameron had come forward to General Landry about their relationship, and convinced him to allow them to remain on the same team. He had agreed fairly easily, remembering the complicated "relationship" Carter and O'Neill had had, but had been able to remain professional for 8 long years. As long as their relationship didn't interfere with their work, they could remain on SG-1.

Sam was now 5 ½ months pregnant and on maternity leave, expecting twins: a baby girl and boy. She was going to name the girl baby Janet, and the boy baby Jacob.

Vala was happily settled into Daniel's life, but was steadily feeling worse and worse about lying to Marge about her and Daniel being engaged. She loved Daniel to death, but she knew he wouldn't want to get married again, after everything that happened with his wife, Sha're, and his ex-girlfriend Sarah. She knew that Daniel loved her, and she planned on spending her life basked in his love, but she wasn't expecting any more than that, and felt terrible for lying to someone who had become an extraordinary friend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel and Vala walked into the restaurant, arm-in-arm, and settled into their booth, waiting for the rest of their team to arrive. Daniel had told her he had some sort of surprise for her, and she had spent the last three hours bugging him, trying to make him tell her what it was, but he refused to let anything slip.

It took 15 minutes for everyone else to arrive, but finally they were all there,

Daniel ordered champagne for him and Vala, and soda for Sam, Cam, and Teal'c, and gave a suspicious wink to the waiter.

Vala drummed her fingers on the table, repeatedly looking up at the very silent Daniel, trying to figure out what he was up to, occasionally looking to Sam for the answer, but she was as clueless as she was.

After a long, awkward silence, the drinks arrived, and Vala took the one set in front of her and gulped it down before Daniel could say anything.

Then she was choking. As Daniel patted her back, she coughed up the foreign object that had been sitting in her drink.

Daniel hung his head as another plan went _not_ as planned.

"Who would put something like that in my drink? What was it?" she asked Sam as her friend handed it to her from across the table.

Sam blushed. "Um, I think you should ask Daniel that," she said, placing the object in Vala's outstretched hand.

"What?" she asked, then opened her fist.

"Why was there a ring in my drink?" she asked Daniel, staring up at him dumbfounded.

Daniel sighed, smiling a little. _Of course,_ he thought.

"Daniel?" Vala asked again.

"Vala," he said, turning her head to meet his. "You've seen a lot of chick flicks?"

She nodded, her eyes squinted slightly.

"So what do you think that ring was supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "Well, usually when there's a ring in the bottom of a champagne glass, it means the guy was trying to … oh, my god, you're proposing!" she shrieked.

Daniel smiled. "Yeah."

Vala's eyes were wide with excitement and surprise. "Oh my god!"

Every one at the table was smiling, and Teal'c's teeth were even showing.

"So," Daniel said, once she had stopped yelling. "You wanna marry me?"

Vala had to remind herself to breathe. "Oh, Daniel, of course I do!"

She threw herself into his arms. "Oh, I'm so happy!" she cried into his shoulder. "I thought you would never ask me."

Daniel smiled, holding her almost as tightly as she was holding him.

"I, uh … well, I never thought I'd ever feel this way again," he explained. "I'm happy that we were both wrong."

She broke away from her death-grip on his neck to look at him. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

He smiled even bigger. "Definitely."

"Oh, yay!" she squeaked again, hugging him fiercely. "Oh! I love you, by the way."

Everyone at the table chuckled.

"I love you too, by the way," he replied, pulling her into a kiss.

Vala sighed contentedly and looked over at Sam and Cam. "So, when are you guys going to get hitched?"

Sam and Cam smiled at each other. "As soon as Jacob and Janet can hold a bouquet and a ring pillow."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You look beautiful," Vala's Maid of Honor told her, letting her veil hang down behind her tiara.

Vala smiled, agreeing that she had never looked more fabulous.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," Vala told the 8-month pregnant, glowing woman before her.

Sam smiled at her best friend.

"Hey, girls," came a voice from outside the tent.

Marge walked into the tent, smiling brightly at Vala. "Are you ready, Sweetie?"

Vala breathed deeply. "I think I am."

Sam and Marge both moved in and hugged her, tears in their eyes.

"No crying, girls, we don't want our makeup to run," Vala warned, sniffling a bit.

The girls dabbed at their eyes with tissue before standing up straight and smiling again.

"Let's do this," Vala said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a small, outdoor wedding, mostly people from the SGC, as well as a few close friends of Daniel's.

Daniel was waiting at the alter as Jack and Sam, Best Man and Maid of Honor walked down the aisle, and then stood on their separate sides, followed by Carolyn ad Cameron, Bridesmaid and Groomsman.

General Landry stood on the steps behind Daniel, and nodded to the pianist to start playing, and Vala and Marge walked down the aisle.

A gasp flowed over the crowd as Vala walked slowly forth in her white, strapless, beautiful dress, Marge guiding her, smiling like a mother giving away her daughter.

As they reached the end of the aisle, Daniel met them and took Vala's hand after Marge gave her a quick, tight hug, then moving to her seat in the front row.

Smiling from ear to ear, Daniel and Vala took their places side by side, as General Landry started the ceremony.

Vala was practically jumping out of her skin, waiting for the General to get to the part about the vows. They had written their own, and Vala couldn't wait to say hers, but Daniel went first.

"Vala, when I first met you, I thought you were the craziest person I ever met. I'd never met anyone so openly and boldly weird, and though the situation was a bit strange, I found it endearing. Then time went by, and you found your way back to me again, and we butted heads more often than not. When I thought I lost you, I found myself worrying more than I thought I should. It was a feeling I hadn't had for a while, and I tried to shrug it off. And then I found you again, and we started becoming good friends, and you joined my team, and I started to trust you. When we finally got together, I surprised myself, because I never thought I could find love again, and I was right. I have loved before, and this is nothing like that. It's so much better, so much more wonderful, because I've found my soul mate. And I am never going to lose you again, I love you so much."

Vala fought back the tears, but not the urge to kiss him. General Landry coughed quietly, and the two separated, blushing slightly.

"Vala, your vows," Hank prompted.

Vala smiled, taking a steadying breath.

"Daniel, we both know I had somewhat of a colorful life before I met you. I lived for myself, and no one else mattered to me, so how I treated them didn't matter either. When we met, I admit, I was drawn to your gorgeous body, and beautiful face. After we parted, I thought about you more than I expected, and found myself drawn to you, even though I had never allowed myself to get close to anyone. I brushed off my feelings, telling myself I just enjoyed making you squirm, but I couldn't get you out of my head. I wanted to be around you as much as I could, and I wanted you to show me your life, how you saw the world. I have never met such an optimist as you, who sees the world in such a different way than I used to. You showed me how to appreciate life, how to enjoy it in a "respectable" way, and for that alone, you are the most remarkable man I have ever met. But you also showed me what love was, what it was like to let someone into your heart, and I never want to forget this feeling. I can't promise you that you'll always like me, or that I won't drive you insane, but I can promise that I am going to grow old with you, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, and that together we can both be insanely in love."

There was a long sigh echoing over the crowd, and Daniel leaned forward and kissed her again, this time short, but ever sweet.

General Landry even looked like he was fighting back tears of his own.

"Do you, Vala Mal Doran, take Daniel Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death should you part?"

Vala stared into the brilliant blue eyes of her soul's mate. "I do."

Hank smiled.

"And do you, Daniel Jackson, take Vala Mal Doran to be your lawfully wedded, in sickness and in health, 'til death should you part?"

Daniel smiled happily. "I do."

You could almost hear the audience smile.

"Then I proudly pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride … again."

Daniel's lips descended on hers again, in a passionate, love-filled kiss, and everyone cheered, Sam and Carolyn dabbing tears from their eyes.

Vala looked around at her friends, and new family and giggled. "Hehe, I got married!"


End file.
